


Shake it like it was my birthday

by chensgold (M1das)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, gentle dom changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1das/pseuds/chensgold
Summary: [PWP] Seo Changbin comes home late and Hwang Hyunjin wants to celebrate his birthday a little early.





	Shake it like it was my birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello^^. I wrote this for my birthday but delayed the upload a little. Sorry for any eventual mistakes and inaccuracies (also, feel free to point them out in the comments) this oneshot was unrevised and it's my first time writing pwp, so I might not be the most experienced person.  
Thank You so much for reading!

Changbin entered their apartment. All the lights were dim but not exactly off, except for their bedroom. He opened the door slowly, Hyunjin seemed to be sleeping already. Odd for his birthday eve, Changbin thought.

"Jinnie, baby, I'm home," He called softly, shaking the other one slightly.

"Hi," he mumbled "Practice was good?" He asked upon seeing Changbin was still sweaty and dirty.

"Yeah, I... wrote something," He leaned down for a kiss, first on the lips, then on the forehead of the younger, "It's for you but I won't let you see it yet."

Hyunjin pouted, his pierced plump lips catching the light that came from the window. Changbin tried to sneak his hands to the other's ribs to tickle him, but Hyunjin stopped him before he could, holding his wrists.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked before giving Hyunjin's lips another peck.

"Just... cold." He said covering back up his body with the thick comforters.

"Come on, you can't be this cold it's already sum-" Changbin gulped.

Hyunjin had thrown the covers to the floor, his body only being covered by tiny lacy panties. The sight of it made Changbin's cock twitch inside his pants.

"I thought we were going to celebrate your birthday tomorrow." He ran his fingers over the sensitive skin of Hyunjin's chest and stomach, making his breath heavier.

They made out, slowly, languid, tongues brushing over one another with just a hint of metal from Hyunjin's lip ring. Hyunjin broke the kiss with a bite on Changbin's lower lip, just hard enough for it too hurt. He kissed the are before attacking Changbin's neck with bites and hickeys, making sure to leave marks all the way down to the collarbone.

Changbin traced over his nipples with his thumbs while caressing the boy's sides with his fingertips, making them hard and red. Hyunjin bit his own lips trying to contain that moans that tried to escape. Hyunjin arched his back, silently begging for more contact.

Hyunjin pulled on Changbin's shirt, trying to take it off and whined when he pulled away to take the rest of his clothes. He attempted to take off the lacy panties as well, but Changbin stopped him.

"I wanna eat you out with that pretty little thing," he whispered letting go of Hyunjin's hands.

Changbin traced the outline of the other's cock, the fabric in between helping with the friction. Hyunjin gasped, dick twitching inside the underwear.

"Changbin-ah," he whined.

Changbin flipped Hyunjin on his stomach, grinding his member against the other's butt and kissing his shoulder.

Changbin didn't want to take the pretty underwear off, so he just slipped the strap to the side, giving him space to rub lightly Hyunjin's hole. He kissed the cheeks before slipping his tongue inside, without moving so he would get used to the stretch. Hyunjin moaned and gasped against the pillows.

He didn't want to rush things and maybe hurt his partner, so he waited until Hyunjin started moving against him, fucking himself on his tongue. His cock hurt inside his boxers from lack of attention, but it was worth it if it meant he could use his hands to grab Hyunjin's thighs and ass.

Hyunjin tried rubbing his cock against the mattress, begging for friction, but Changbin held his hips down, making it easier for him to go deeper, moving his tongue quickly.

"Binnie, please, I need you." Hyunjin pleaded, his voice raspier than usual.

Changbin pulled out. "Patience, baby, I still gotta prep you." He moved away to grab the lube and condom they kept in the bedside drawer. Hyunjin complained, missing the contact for the seconds Changbin took to take off his boxers and roll on the condom.

He lubed three of his fingers, putting a little more than he judged necessary as precaution. Hyunjin turned around, lying on his back. His cheeks and nose looked red even in the dim light and there were mascara stains under his eyes (and on his pillow) that Changbin made sure to wipe away with his clean hand.

"Ready?" Hyunjin nodded, a little impatient.

He pushed in, the two fingers slipping in smoothly, barely stretching anything. The third finger was trickier, Hyunjin actually used his safe word when Changbin started moving, asking for him to give him some time to adjust. Changbin used this time to kiss the other, softly, on the lips and face.

"Move, please" he choked.

Changbin started out slow, going deeper everytime but being careful not to touch Hyunjin's prostate too hard, he wanted him to last. Hyunjin begged him for more, strings of "please"s mindlessly slipping off from his lips.

"Please, what?" Changbin teased.

"Please, oppa!" He gave in easily, so needy for Changbin he even forgot to use his bratty attitude. "I need you."

He took away his fingers, one by one, teasing the hole while spreading some more lubes on his dick, the small touch making him moan softly.

He pushed in, careful not to loose control. Hyunjin let out a dragged moan, almost melting under Changbin. He wrapped his hands around changbin's neck, pulling him for a heated kiss, biting him once again, drawing blood this time.

Changbin thrusted in a slow, deep pace and hyunjin let out tiny moans, his throat already hurting.

"Oppa, faster please." he whined, dragging his nails on the others back, but his short nails barely hurt.

Changbin adjusted the angle before thrusting at full speed. Hyunjin gasped, his toes curled with pleasure making a wave of heat flow through his body. His chest and face were red matching with his soaking wet hair.

Hyunjin said he was close. Changbin slowed down and pulled out, giving the other's ass a smack. They changed positions, Hyunjin on all fours, holding himself up on the headboard.

Changbin fucked Hyunjin fast and shallow, and Hyunjin let out little high pitched moans every time he hit his sweet spot. Changbin reached for the other's hair, grabbing a handful of it to hold hyunjin still along with a hand on his hips.

The slapping sounds and heavy breathing made heavingly sounds that echoes through the room, and possibly loud enough to disturb their neighbors.

Changbin gave the other's shoulder a small bite before slipping his hand down to grab Hyunjin's neck, closing just enough to choke him.

"I"m so close, baby" Changbin moaned.

"I want you to come in my mouth, oppa" he cried, voice a little shaky.

Changbin fisted his dick a few times while positioning himself in front of Hyunjin that was already on his knees. He let his head rest on Hyunjin's tongue before forcing the rest in. Hyunjin choked and pushed the member out, sucking only on the head and giving it little kisses. Changbin rested his hand on the other's nape pushing further everytime.

He groaned and let out a string of curses, releasing inside the other's mouth, Hyunjin's licking the head clean.

Hyunjin was pushed back into the bed, finally taking the place panties off. He lubed his fingers once again, using the other hand to take care of the neglected cock. He fingered Hyunjin to his climax. Hyunjin cried and bit down on his own hand to avoid screaming too loud.

"Oppa, cuddle with me!" he complained when Changbin got up.

"Gotta clean us up baby." he brushed his out of his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "how does a bath sound?"

Hyunjin just mumbled a tired 'nice', it was two am after all.

Changbin ran a bath and carried hyunjin to the bathroom, the other resting the head on his shoulder. Both of them sat under the water hyunjin with his back against changbin's chest.

He grabbed the shower head using it to rinse Hyunjin's hair, massaging his head lightly. Hyunjin's eyes were heavy, and the atmosphere just made it more likely for him to fall asleep.

"Ya, don't sleep on me," Changbin complained.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He yawned.

Changbin kissed his nape and shoulders, while playing with his nipples again, pinching and teasing. Hyunjin threw his head back, already getting hard again.

Hyunjin sat on the edge of the bathtub, Changbin kneeled between his legs, sucking him off.He balanced between deep throating and giving the head some attention. Hyunjin searched for something to hold on too, finding Changbin's broad shoulders to he the best option. His shoulders and neck were red both from the hot water and the hickeys and scratches Hyunjin left.

"Wanna ride you, oppa." Hyunjin said, pushing him away.

The water spilled over the borders of the bathtub while he placed himself over Changbin's lap.

"Careful, baby," He said in between moans, "Tell me if it hurts, ok"

Hyunjin nodded, lowering himself on the other's dick. The movements were slow due to the water.

"Please don't mark me too much, I have places to go tomorrow," He complained when Changbin bit his collarbones.

Changbin ignored and kept abusing the skin of hyunjin's neck and collarbones and tried to mark the most obvious places, including his Adam's appdidn'

They held hands, interlocking their fingers while hyuniin moved on Changbin's lap, moaning shyly his lover's name.

Changbin stroked the other's dick helping him reach his climax, a lot faster since he had already came that night. Hyunjin kept on riding until Changbin came as well. Something that didn't take long.

They finished their bath in peace. Hyunjin needing a little help to put on his clothes from the tiredness. They crawled to the bed. Changbin spooning Hyunjin and holding his hands.

"happy birthday, baby." Changbin whispered before drifting off.

fin.


End file.
